Come Back Be Here
by flawdsamm
Summary: (Post Finale) Fitz and the gladiators work together to help find Olivia and bring her back to D.C. Does Rowan want Jake to keep Olivia away from Fitz? Will Fitz blame her for everything that's happened this past year? Does she ultimately come back or does she give up and forget about love and her gladiators all together? (Olitz) (Dabby) (Mew) (Huck & Quinn)


**Strange Bonds**

Oval Office

"Do we know the current status of Ms. Pope?" Fitz asked Hal one of his most trusted secret service agents.

"No sir. We have two agents that went to Pope and Associates and we talked to Abby Wheelan and she has no comment on Olivia's whereabouts" Hal informed the POTUS.

"That's a load of crap. We need to locate her. Will you and Tom drive me to OPA." President Grant asked nicely.

"Of course Mr. President. The car will be ready in fifteen minutes." Hal said leaving the oval office.

Fitz walked into his bedroom. Mellie was in bed drinking another glass of evergreen. She rolled her eyes at the sight of Fitzgerald.

"Mellie I know you are depressed but alcohol won't help. I can't get us a grief counselor" Fitz recommended

"I don't want a damn counselor. I want our son back" Mellie said gulping down her glass of alcohol.

"I have to go out" Fitz said

"You're going out to search for your precious whore who couldn't even get you reelected" Mellie said rolling over to the opposite side of the bed.

"Mellie I love her. I'm sorry about everything you know that and you know that I am here for you to get help but we've never been right together. Don't try and force us to work because of what happened to Jerry" Fitz said honestly.

"She has been gone for a week and no one has heard from her. You need to move on and realize life isn't a fairytale" Mellie said wiping her forehead. Fitz left the room and grabbed his coat and left the room and headed to his limo that Hal and Tom were covering.

Olivia Pope and Associates

Fitz came up the elevator and entered into the Olivia Pope and Associates' conference room. He noticed Abby trying to console the dean of Harvard who was a friend of the president's.

"President Grant I didn't know you had an appointment" Abby said in a sarcastic tone.

"Excuse me, Dean Johnson, I need to speak to Mrs. Wheelan for a moment" Fitz said

"Of course. Actually I should be heading back to the airport my flight leaves in an hour. Give your best regards to your wife for me" The dean said leaving the conference room.

"Of course" The President replied.

They waited for the dean to leave OPA. Fitz motioned for the secret service agents to enter the conference room while one stayed and guarded the perimeter.

"What may I be able to help you with? Mr. President" Abby asked sincerely.

"Olivia Pope. Where is she? I sent agents here and you never gave them answers. Now I can have you subpoenaed and David Rosen, from which I hear you guys are awfully close, to interrogate you which I can't imagine would be too much fun or you can tell me where Olivia is" He said in a presidential tone that caused some fear towards Abby.

"You must really love her" Abby said trying not to be fearful of the President threatening her.

"You have 8 hours to give me a location on Ms. Pope" Fitz commanded

"With all due respect that's not possible. As you can see it's basically me running this business because Huck Finn our tech guy has found his family; the family he had while working with B613, the family he so once deeply cared for before B613 ripped it away from him. Harrison went away after he heard Olivia left and Quinn stayed with B613. So as you can see it's just me and you know as much as I do. She left. I don't know why or where to I just know she left" Abby said trying her best not to breaking down in front of the most powerful man in the nation. Fitz saw the sorrow, sadness, pain, and exhaustion in Abby's cerulean blue eyes. He didn't know what to say. He never knew what to say to Olivia's minions. They always showed up and helped him out with his elections and things like that. He remembered he wasn't too particularly nice to her when Olivia didn't show up to the White House and Abby was her proxy. He proceeded to talk, "I'm sorry".

"Yeah, you're sorry you feel bad. I'm a gladiator I don't have time to feel sorry for myself. I wipe off my sword and fight to see another day. Good-bye President Grant" Abby said dismissing the POTUS. Fitz deserved that from Abby after the way he treated her. He walked away and exited with secret service from OPA.

B613 Headquarters

"You will be assisting me in discussing White House Intel. You won't be torturing anyone. You're too soft for that. You will be documenting every death that B613 handles" Rowan said handing files to his new employee.

"I'm supposed to work here and forget about OPA. I haven't been there in days and Abby has been working and stressing herself out. Solo might I add" Harrison said grasping the files.

"You can go back to OPA in the mornings but in the afternoons I need you back here and I'm sure you can find a good excuse as to why you're busy in the afternoon" Rowan said putting his hand to Harrison's shoulder. Harrison walked away and left the headquarters and drove to OPA.

OPA

Harrison looked at his suit and brushed it with his hands and entered into Abby's office where Abby had fallen asleep on her desk. He tapped her head lightly and she shot up like a lightning bolt.

"Whoa, Harrison I thought you left me. I was starting to think you abandoned OPA" She said hugging him tightly.

"No, I'd never leave. I just have to cut my hours in half" Harrison said. Huck opened the office door and brought in fresh smelling coffee. He set it on Abby's desk and they each grabbed a cup and proceeded to smell it, then take a sip.

"I've been talking to Kimberly and my son" Huck said breaking the silence.

"How are they?" Abby asked

"Uh, good" Huck said.

"Liv's still gone. Did you know Jake Ballard left also." Harrison added

"Wait, if Jake left the same time as Olivia chances are they left together" Abby said using deductive reasoning.

"He did" Harrison confirmed

"How are you so sure?" Huck question with the same cold and sad frigid look he had plastered on his face.

"I just know that Jake was sent by Rowan to make sure Olivia got on that plane to where ever destination he preferred" Harrison said

"President Grant came by here looking for Olivia and he wants us to find her" Abby said adding on.

"But how do we know about Jake being sent by Rowan. Why would Jake be sent by Rowan? Isn't B613 dead?" Huck asked

White House

"Find your whore yet?" Mellie wondered walking down the hallway to a military briefing Andrew had invited her to. The first military briefing anyone had ever let her sit in. Fitz chose to ignore this question.

"I want to hold Jerry's funeral this Sunday. If Pastor Drake was still alive he definitely would've given a eulogy. I think maybe Reverend Greer or how about that new minister over at the Baptist church Pastor Newman" Fitz said trying to make peace with Mellie.

"I don't care Fitz" She stopped and watch two senators enter into the briefing room. Fitz stopped behind her and she faced him.

"I don't want this. I am done. I am moving on. Andrew is kind and smart. He gets me. You were the guy I was never good enough for" Mellie said quietly. Fitz walked closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Mellie, you have to care about Jerry at least stay strong until the funeral. If you want to see a shrink we have the means" Fitz said trying to be the nicest version of himself.

"I have divorce papers for you to sign in my office. Please bring a lawyer and have them signed by Thursday afternoon" Mellie said entering the briefing. Fitz was happy. He felt free. He didn't even want to attend this briefing because he wanted to celebrate until he realized the women he wanted to celebrate with wasn't anywhere to be found. The only thing he was unsure of was the lawyer to hire.

Wednesday Afternoon B613

"I know you're excuse you can use" Rowan told Harrison who was in a particularly funky mood.

"What is that?" Harrison questioned.

"You have connections to the white house. The philandering cad we call our President and his manipulative wife Mellie are getting a divorce. He needs a lawyer. Go be that lawyer." Rowan said.

"Fine" Harrison said as he started dialing the white house.

"Hello this is Harrison Wright a litigator for OPA tell President Grant. We have a lawyer for him" Harrison said cheekily. He hung up.

White House

"Mr. President a Harrison Wright a lawyer from OPA called and said they had a lawyer for you" Lauren said informing him.

"Thank you but how did they know I needed a lawyer?" He question.

"I don't know sir, I just take messages" Lauren said casually.

"Alright give me his number" Grant commanded. Fitz entered into the Oval Office and dialed Harrson's number from his line that was restricted. A manly voice from the other end answered.

"Harrison Wright" Fitz asked.

"Yes" Harrison replied

"I need you to come in the white house tomorrow at 3pm. I don't know how you know I needed an attorney but I need someone to hear these divorce proceedings. You think you can handle that?" Fitz offered

"I'm a gladiator in a suit. Of course I can handle that?" Harrison said using his old 'gladiator in a suit' catchphrase.


End file.
